


Lie Back For Me

by beautifulmagick



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, girl!han, girl!lando, han likes it, lando is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Porn. Just genderswap, face sitting porn.





	Lie Back For Me

“Just lie back for me, baby,” Lando purred softly.

Han rolled her eyes but complied. The cocky arrogance in her girlfriend's voice was something she loved, but she had to put up the token resistance. It was the basis of their relationship. 

“You don’t need to always be so bossy.”

Gently, Lando combed Han’s long hair with her fingers. She arranged it so that it was piled messily on top of her head then slowly climbed up her body. She pressed kisses to the soft dip of Han’s stomach then left a trail of bites up her rib cage. Han squirmed under her ministrations but didn’t complain. She knew that if she tried to rush her-- Lando would only go slower. Her impatience must have shown, though, because Lando smirked at her before mouthing at her breasts.

“Baby…”

Lando hummed contentedly against the swell of her breasts. She cupped them roughly, startling a moan out of Han, then latched onto her nipple. The harsh suction was such a change from the gentle kisses that it made Han’s toes curl. She writhed under her girlfriend, desperately rubbing her thighs together for any friction she could find. It was futile, though, and by the time Lando had switched to her other nipple, Han was gone. She couldn’t feel her extremities anymore, only Lando. Lando was the only thing left in her universe and she burned like the sun.

“Open your eyes for me, Han.”

Han blinked her eyes open obediently. Lando pressed a quick kiss to her mouth then scooted up until her thighs were bracketing Han’s head. There was a moment of confusion and Han wasn’t sure what her girlfriend was doing but then her pussy was inches from her mouth and she felt her whole mind blink off. She was nothing but desire. Lando was close enough for Han to feel her heat on her face, close enough for Han to smell how aroused she was but not close enough to taste. It was torture at its finest.

“Lan, please,” Han whimpered.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of you.”

Finally, Lando lowered herself over Han’s face. Instantly, her mouth was open and she groaned happily. She licked into Lando’s slit, opening her up with her tongue and collecting her wetness in her mouth. It was intoxicating. She dipped her tongue inside of her before sliding up to press against her clit. Lando ground down against her mouth, her pussy sliding across Han’s mouth and chin. It was messy and perfect. Han could feel slick and spit dripping down her cheeks and chin and it was only made worse every time Lando’s hips circled. Gradually her weight bore down heavier and heavier on Han. Her body bowed forward and she rocked insistently against Han’s tongue. 

“God, baby, you’re so good for me,” Lando groaned breathlessly.

Han whimpered but the sound was muffled by Lando’s body. Han raised her head up off her pillow to press even closer. She buried her face in Lando’s pussy until she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. She sucked hard at her clit and pumped her tongue in and out of her until she felt the tell-tale tremor in Lando’s thighs. Han’s hands flew up finally and gripped hard at her hips, holding her close until Lando shuddered. She bucked erratically until she finally broke. She bent almost in two, doubling over until she was grasping Han’s hair and shuddering hard.

“Fuck,” Lando sighed as she slid off Han’s body.

Han took a deep breath, her lungs expanding for the first time in several long minutes. She licked her lips and tasted Lando everywhere. She could feel the wetness all over her face and smell it in her nose but she didn’t care. She desperately needed Lando to touch her. She was burning up and she was afraid she’d scorch the expensive sheets on Lando’s bed.

“Babe, please,” she gasped.

“I promised to take care of you.”

“I’m so close. I just need you to touch me.”

Lando grinned. Her dark skin was flushed even darker with arousal and she seemed to be glowing. She was incandescent.

“Don’t tease me,” Han murmured. Her pride was gone completely. She was so wet she could feel it pooling on the sheets below her ass and she felt empty. 

Lando hushed her softly and kissed her. She pressed her body weight down until Han felt anchored on the bed, her legs fell open and she gratefully accepted the weight. Lando used one hand to hold her squirming hips still and the other to cup her pussy. The pressure against Han’s clit after so long with nothing was overwhelming. She bucked hard but was prevented from truly moving by the hand holding her still. Lando slid her fingers down her slit, tracing her lips and teasing her opening. Han wailed under her and tried to gain leverage but Lando’s hold was too strong. 

“You’re teasing me. You promised to take care of me,” Han growled.

“I will, baby, I will. Be good for me, be a good girl,” Lando soothed. 

Han whined again. She tried to be still but the teasing pressure didn’t let up. Finally, two of Lando’s long fingers folded and slipped inside of her. She crooked them up teasingly before thrusting them in and out. Han’s body shook like a livewire as she moaned so loudly that Lando was sure all of the galaxy could hear her.

“Yes, please fuck me,” Han begged. 

Lando’s hand slid up to her stomach and she held her down more tightly. She fucked her harder, her hand a blur between Han’s legs. Han arched up hard, her hips canted and her head thrown back. She wasn't going to last. Lando pressed her thumb hard to her clit and Han was gone. She cried out sharply as all the muscles in her body seemed to seize at once. Her legs snapped shut and she held Lando's fingers deep inside of her while her orgasm crashed over her in waves. Finally, she went limp and collapsed against the bed. 

“You were such a good girl for me, Han.” Lando whispered in her ear.

Han moaned weakly. She could barely feel her extremities but those words were enough to make her shiver all over again.

“Let's take a shower,” Lando suggested. 

“I can't move my legs,” Han growled. 

Lando giggled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. 

“First one to the shower gets their hair washed.”

Han dragged herself up and to her feet. She winked at Lando then took off running. Lando laughed and followed her. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr!


End file.
